User blog:Are You Freddy For Ready/Everything Wrong With Darkening Stars: Part I In 1 Blog Or Less
BEFORE YOU READ: This blog is a parody of cinemasins. Everything said in here is for laughs and giggles and should not be taken seriously. The thing being sinned is Part I/Archive. ---- “Finally, the force that was somehow pulling her had stopped.” :Ah yes, mysterious forces. The best way for a story to get all the important characters in one place! *ding* ”"Okay... Anybody here?" she called out.” :Mira expects there to be people in a random forest clearing. *ding* ”"Oh, come on. I didn't just walk ten miles for nothing, did I?"” :Why would you walk ten miles to a random forest clearing?! Oh, right, mysterious force. *ding* ”"Ah!" Mira hissed, jumping up and whirling around. "Who are you!?"” ”"Why would I care about that?" Mira snapped.” :Mira asks Hutch who he is and then snaps at him because he told her his name. *ding* ”"I was drawn here by some strange force. Were you?"” :I’m really curious about how this force works. Did it pull her, or did it just give her the thought of walking ten miles to a random forest into the middle of nowhere? We will never know. *ding* ”Hutch : I live in the forest I feel thease Forces” :So, Hutch just happens to live in the forest that the forces happen to be pulling the main characters into. Convenient! *ding* ”A faint flapping sound was heard by Mira and Hutch.” :Roleplayer controlling two characters that are not under their control. May be small but is still worthy of a sin. *ding* ”Starlet struggled against the strong winds, and before long, was at a standstill. "Stupid winds..."” :So, the forces for Starlet were strong winds that pushed her in a direction because she was flying. Did she ever think to, I don’t know, land? *ding* ”The old man, hearing voices, decides it is best to leave. He puts his broad silk hat upon his white-haired head, places his book and picnic blanket between himself and his arm, and strolls along.” :So, Shelby just happens to be having a picnic in the forest that the forces happen to be pulling the main characters into. Convenient! *ding* “Hutch : Your a pretty Dragon Hutch proceeds towards the dragon Hutch walks closer to the dragon Hutch touches the dragon” :Impatience! *ding* “In the Opening of the Woods, a Dust Cloud followed by a Old Truck was Parking in the Front of the Entrance.” :Truck *ding* ”Hutch sees the lady talking to the wind and begins to become confused” :What? *ding* ”Razor comes to the Location where the People are. He doesn't like to talk with other People. He always hate it.” :If he hates talking to people, then why walk to where the people are? That’s counterintuitive. *ding* ”He tried to sneek away from them.” :Razor tries to sneak away from the place he had just walked into. If he hadn’t walked toward it in the first place, he could’ve avoided the sneaking all together. *ding* ”"Argh, stupid Sun-Light ... *Sigh* Why does the Feeling gets hurting?" He touched his Chest with his Cold, Dirty Hand. The "Feeling" gets Stronger and Stronger.” :Why is the feeling getting stronger? In fact, why does he even have this feeling? Is it because of the mysterious forces that will never be explained? It’s probably because of the forces that will never be explained. *ding* ”I've been led here by the stars. Nothing is more precise than them.” :Yes, stars are very precise, especially in daylight! *ding* :By now we can guess that the force is different for every person, but because the force isn’t ever explained, I will continue to sin it, because this is my blog and I can do whatever the hell I want. *ding* ”The man, by now, to test his hypothesis, had been in a circle three times. "Well, well."” :So, Shelby wasn’t led here by a mysterious force, but is keeping him from leaving. Got it. *ding* ”He decided to Stand up and Go wandering around the Forest, To follow the "Feeling".” :How do you follow a feeling in your chest? It can’t be by going toward where it less hurts, as it’s been established the feeling just keeps getting stronger for no particular reason. *ding* ”Hutch gets closer to the souce of the noise. Hutch walks to the dragon” :Hutch is somehow able to walk toward where the noise is while also not leaving his side by Starlet. *ding* ”Hutch : Not a lot Starlet” :Last I checked, Hutch was not Hugh, and is not able to see into the future to figure out a name. Therefore, he should not know Starlet’s name. *ding* ”Max walks deeper into the forest, seeing a silhouette of a fox standing up on two legs.. "Well, this still isn't the weirdest thing I've seen." Max hides behind a tree, in case the anthropomorphic fox heard him.” :Why is seeing an anthro fox counted as weird? Shouldn’t that be a common occurrence, since, I don’t know, anthros and humans coexist in this universe? *ding* ”Hutch stands over Ryan his loin cloth touching his mouth” :Loincloth. *ding* :Also, who the fuck is Ryan?! *ding* ”The old man stumbles over a stump - his back upon the ground, legs in the air. Max moves towards the old man, not making himself noticeable. Suddenly, Max trips on a tree stump and falls into a pile of leaves.” :Stumps, man’s worst enemy. *ding* ”He was going some Steps further to make a Photo with his Mobile Phone” :Mobile phone. *ding* ”Hutch : Calm down human I am very friendly” :Hutch apparently knows that Razor is a human despite earlier wondering what a human was and never being given that knowledge. *ding* ”Razors has now a Complete Hurting on his Chest everywhere. He falls on the Ground, touching his Wound. Hutch : I have never seen a shirt or pants before. Touches his Loin cloth. Hutch : I just wear this thing.” :Razor falls onto the ground in pain and Hutch just continues talking about clothing. *ding* :Also, how does Hutch know what shirts and pants are if he’s never seen them before? Razor never said that his tank top was a shirt, and he never mentioned pants. *ding* ”"This is just insane. A fox-man who knows my name even though we haven't met?" she muttered to herself as she lifted into the sky.” :Starlet would be good at Darkening Stars Sins. *ding* ”However, the winds just blew her back down into the clearing, leaving her face planting into the leaves. A few meters away from him, a dragoness just fell on the ground, nearly on Mira.” :Shadowlugia711 says that Starlet lands in some leaves, but Paradox.XXIV says that she nearly lands on Mira, because character controlling. *ding* ”Lexi walked around the clearing of the forest, looking at her surroundings. ``..This has to be a dream.`` She thought.” Lexi sat down on the dusty ground, and just, stared at a tree. ``Tell me this isn't real.`` She said. :Lexi just randomly walks into the clearing and starts questioning reality. *ding* ”As Razor saw how Hutch the Wound touched, he grabbed the Hand Hutch and was nearly to Break it Painfully.” :Oh, so it’s a wound? I thought it was just a random pain in his chest. If it was a wound, then why go into a random forest instead of, I don’t know, going to the hospital? *ding* ”But after he Shout at him, Razor saw that the Wound had a Symbol ... A Symbol in Form of a Death-Skull.” :That is not how Death works. *ding* ”Hutch cut his loin cloth off and tied it around the wound” :... *ding* :Also, a loincloth would not be big enough to cover a chest wound. Those things are only designed to cover one’s private areas. *ding* ”Max sat down and wondered where his camp would be, as he would surely be spending more than a day here.” :Why? *ding* ”The fox voice was pretty normal, but a girl? She must be stranded. He started walking towards the voice, as he could make an ally.” :Max is questioning why there is a girl in a forest where people are randomly walking into. *ding* :Also, Lexi never talked out loud, so unless Max is Mind (which he isn’t), then Max is actually hallucinating as he says later. *ding* ”She glared at Hutch for a few seconds. ``A talking fox, huh..`` She thought. While never believing in talking animals and stuff like that, it seemed pretty weird for her.” :Lexi already acknowledged Hutch earlier, so why question it again? *ding* ”``I wonder why I'm stuck here with people and talking animals.`` Lexi talked to herself, while still looking at the tree.” :I wonder as well, seeing as you can literally walk out if you wanted. And before you say “but Shelby tried and failed”, Lexi wouldn’t know that, because all she’s done is walk in and sit by a tree. Plus, Shelby’s trying and failing is bulls***. *ding* ”Bored of watching a still tree, Lexi got up from the ground and looked around. ``I wonder what's gonna happen next, a unicorn will appear.`` She said to herself, sarcastically.” :Entirely possible, considering unicorns do in fact exist in this universe. *ding* ”Hutch walks to Lexi wondering what the strange thing he saw was” :Hutch again wonders what a human is despite just meeting one. *ding* ”"What do you want? I haven't been having the best day, and it seems all the winds around here blow down." she said.” :Because that’s how wind works. *ding* ”Max builds a campfire at his camp, and stabs a frog with a stick. Making sure it wasn't poisonous, he cooked it and saved it for later.” :Unless Max is an expert on frogs, there would be no to know if the frog is poisonous unless he tastes it. *ding* ”Mira had mysteriously disappeared at some point. She now returned from the bushes, and glanced around at what was going on. "Uh..." was all she said.” :Bulls*** excuse to explain why rper was inactive is bulls*** *ding* ”You didn't even told me your name, Ms dragoness !" Hugh said to her, slightly embarassed…” :The future only tells Hugh Mira’s name but not Starlet’s, or anyone else’s for that matter. *ding* ”Mira saw Sub, and decided to follow him. She quickly waved to Hugh, then silently and unseen she climbed a tree and began to stalk the anthropramorphic wolf from above.” :Why? *ding* ”"Mira ! Where did you go? I lost you an instant. Meet here ... Hum... You didn't even told me your name, Ms dragoness !" Hugh said to her, slightly embarassed… "M-Mira?" asked Hugh, looking a bit sad. He turned himself to the dragoness, and looked at his watch. "Mmh. I'll soon be the time !" he said out loud, a smile on his face.” :Instead of waiting for Starlet to state her name, Hugh instead talks about something else to her, because impatience. *ding* ”Mira stopped, and glared at Hutch. In her mind, Sub was her prey, and her prey alone. If someone was going to interfere, she would have to take them out.” :Why?! *ding* ”Hutch Doesn't feel like intervening with Sub” :Convenient! Because if you did feel like it, you would’ve been killed by Mira! *ding* “Hutch Walks in front of Sub : helllo” :So, apparently not wanting to intervene with Sub means wanting to intervene with Sub. *ding* ”Mira twitched, and, realizing that this wasn't going to work, returned to Hugh.” :What wasn’t going to work? What were you planning on doing? I need answers, dammit! *ding* ”Hutch : Your a wolf and I am a fox” :Thank you captain obvious. *ding* ”She was very curious about this man, as he had learned something about her without her telling him. She wanted to know how.” :So curious that she decided to leave him to chase after Sub for no apparent reason. *ding* ”Hutch : Hmm You seem to lack a shirt just like me Hutch : and you lack pants like me hmm” :At no point did Ogs ever state that Sub wasn’t wearing pants or a shirt. *ding* ”Starlet just started to back away slowly... "Ok.... I'll just leave you two there to talk."” :I kinda feel bad for Shadowlugia here. The rp is going so fast that their character ends up being entirely ignored. Thus, I will remove a sin. *gnid* ”Hugh watched the dragoness go. "Hey ! We are all supposed to gather here, should I remind you? I don't even know you name !". Then turning back to Mira, his smile faded out, and he added” :Which is entirely your fault, because you ignored her. *ding* :Also, why should Starlet believe a random guy that they all are supposed to gather here? If some stranger told me that, I’d run like hell! *ding* ”Lexi watched the same tree again. ``If we're all here, isn't anything supposed to happen?`` She asked herself.” :Lexi must have amazing hearing to be able to have heard Hugh in his normal talking voice! *ding* ”Htuch : pretend I am not here Hutch Cuddles Starlet” :Hutch tells Starlet to ignore him and then proceeds to cuddle her. *ding* ”hutch spots rezel and laughs” :Hutch, despite being yelled at by Starlet, has time to notice Rezel and laugh at him. *ding* ”"What am I- Why are you giving this to me?" Mira asked.” :Mira assumes Hugh is giving her the watch and not simply letting her look at it. *ding* :This somehow got a Part II *ding* DS Sins Talley: 64 Sentence: Click to expand… CHARACTERS REACTING WEIRDLY TO HUMANS/ANTHROS AND THEIR THINGS BONUS ROUND ”Hutch In the woods spots Razel Hutch thinks : What is that mysterious creature that wanders in the forest” +1 ”"Well, this still isn't the weirdest thing I've seen.”" +1 ”The man, visibly frightened, slowly steps backwards.” +1 ”Max thought to himself: "A fox on two legs, an old man and a dragon. What's next, a robot?"” +1 ”Razor saw that these aren't normal "People". He saw a Human-Cat on 2 Legs, A talking Bunny and a Dragon. Razor was basically Shocked …” +1 ”Hugh suddenly noticed the large man, and looked right into his eyes. He jumped out of sight, and hid in a bush.” +1 ”But Razor wasn't sure First. He took the Photo but saw the Rabbit starring right into Razor's Eyes "Shit!" He hid behind a Tree and Hoped that the Rabbit-Guy didn't saw him.” +1 ”Razor was more than surprised from the Poking of the Strange Creature. As he looked up, he saw that not a Normal Person poked him ... It was a FOX.” +1 ”Razor didn't know what's happening right now. He can't believe this in one Day ... "You can Talk?!"” +1 ”Hutch : yes and your wearing a odd thing on your chest and lower section what are those” +1 ”Hugh froze a moment, staring at the giant creature before his eyes.” +1 ”She kept staring at the tree, thinking. ``The fox just talked. Kill me now.``” +1 ”A little like home, except in a place with purple glows and animals that behaved like humans.” +1 ”She glared at Hutch for a few seconds. ``A talking fox, huh..`` She thought. While never believing in talking animals and stuff like that, it seemed pretty weird for her.” +1 ”Hutch walks to Lexi wondering what the strange thing he saw was” +1 ”Lexi just looked around, till he saw Hutch. ``It's that fox. Kill me someone.`` She thought, glaring at him for a few seconds from time to time.” +1 DS Sins Talley:80 Sentence: Click to expand… HUTCH BEING WEIRD BONUS ROUND ”Hutch : I live in the forest I feel thease Forces” +1 ”Hutch : Your a pretty Dragon” +2 ”Hutch proceeds towards the dragon” +5 ”Hutch walks closer to the dragon” +10 ”Hutch looks towards the girl confused” +15 ”Hutch touches the dragon” +20 ”Hutch sees the lady talking to the wind and begins to become confused” +25 ”Hutch tries to shake The lady back to reality” +30 ”Hutch thinks what is she doing” +35 ”Hutch continues to look at the lady with confusion in his eyes” +40 ”Hutch Looks towards Mir and spots a old man who he never saw before” +45 ”Hutch gets closer to the souce of the noise. Hutch walks to the dragon” +50 ”Hutch : Not a lot Starlet” +60 ”Hutch stands over Ryan his loin cloth touching his mouth Hutch : Hutch I live in the forest Who are you stranger Hutch In the woods spots Razel Hutch thinks : What is that mysterious creature that wanders in the forest” +75 ”Hutch Walks closer and closer to the human he saw” +100 ”Hutch : I wonder if he knows that I saw him” +250 ”Hutch continues to observe the creature walking in front of him” +500 ”Hutch walks behind Rezel” +750 ”Hutch continues to silently watch the mysterious human in the woods” +1000 ”Hutch wandered and followed the human and along the way he spotted a rabbit” +5000 ”Hutch : Hmm I could use a snack” +10000 ”Hutch : Calm down human I am very friendly” +50000 ”Hutch : yes and your wearing a odd thing on your chest and lower section what are those” +100000 ”Touches his Loin cloth” +500000 ”Hutch touches the wound” +1000000 ”Hutch cut his loin cloth off and tied it around the wound” +5000000 ”Hutch walks to Lexi wondering what the strange thing he saw was” 10000000 ”Hutch walks to the tree where he saw Lexi curious to see what he saw” 50000000 ”Hutch also notices Sub and lurks in the trees following him” +100000000 ”Hutch Doesn't feel like intervening with Sub” +500000000 ”Hutch Walks in front of Sub : helllo” +1000000000 ”Hutch : Your a wolf and I am a fox” x2 Combo ”Hutch : Hmm You seem to lack a shirt just like me” x3 Combo ”Hutch : and you lack pants like me hmm” x4 Combo ”Hutch Climbs up the tree Starlet is on : Hello Dragon” x5 Combo ”Hutch : You never know dude” x10 Combo ”Htuch : pretend I am not here” x15 Combo ”Hutch Cuddles Starlet” x20 Combo ”hutch spots rezel and laughs” x25 Combo ”Hutch Pokes Starlet hutch : I dont know” x50 Combo DS Sins Talley: 750000641850000000 Sentence: Cuddling... (with Hutch) Category:Blog posts